I Should Tell You
by The Village Voice
Summary: Todd writes a poem, and Neil finds out and reads it. Turns out Todd wrote it about Neil. How will Neil react?


**Beware, this is Neil/Todd slash. If you don't like it, don't read it. This is my first fanfic, so I hope you like it! I have more to the story, but I'm not sure if I should post it or not, because I think it might be a little cheesy. But then again, this is kinda cheesy too, well, I think so. Please tell me if you want me to continue or if you think it's good the way it is. Or if this needs some major improvment. Thanks for reading!**

Todd had always been a shy boy, it came with having a legendary brother. He walked through life trying to be invisible, and he usually succeeded. So it surprised him when Neil introduced both himself and his friends. Todd was shocked. Shocked by the fact that he was noticed, and, more importantly, by Neil's beauty. This boy's face was a work of art, surely sculpted by angels. But there was something more than just beauty. A unique personality that only seemed to enhance his beauty. He was surely heavan-sent to save Todd from a life of quiet desperation.

In the days that followed, Todd found himself seeing things in a new light. Everything was brighter, things seemed to intrest him more. It was like Neil had awakened the spirit in Todd. The roomates became great friends. They had a literature class together taught by the eccentric Mr. Keating. Even though he didn't show it, Todd was inspired greatly by Mr. Keating. He even began writing his own poems. This is where the trouble began.

"Hey Todd, what's up?" Neil asked as he walked into their room.

"Oh, nothing much, but, well, I'm trying to write a poem," Todd replied hesitantly, holding up the paper in his hands.

"Poetry! Let me see!" Neil snatched the paper and began to read. "Oh Neil, my Neil." Todd sprang up and attempted to get the poem back. "Help! I'm being chased by Walt Whitman!" He continued, "With that sweet smile across your face. You tease and you laugh, In that melodic voice. It sends my heart a flutter," he stopped. He read the rest of the poem silently. As he read, his eyebrow slowly creeped up as he reached the end, and Todd's cheeks were burning with emberassment.

"Is this poem saying what I think it's saying?" Todd nodded slowly, completely red with shame.

"You're gay?" Neil questioned, but he already knew the answer. Todd was finally able to squeak out a word.

"Yep."

"Well, why didn't you tell me you big goof?!" Neil exclaimed, startling Todd. "Did you think I would hate you all of a sudden? You know I could never do that to you." Did he look hurt?

"You mean, you mean you're okay with this? I mean, I'm in..." Tod was barely able to say it, "in _love_ with you for God's sake!" Neil just looked at him and laughed.

"What, do you want me to hate you?" he joked.

"N..no, of course not, I'm just... I'm just surprised, that's all..." Todd stuttered.

"Well, I think you'll be even more surprised in a moment." Todd just looked at Neil with confused eyes. Neil answered his unspoken question with his hand, as he slowly reached out and gently brushed Todd's cheek. Todd's eyes widened. His heart sped up and his breath caught in his throat. He felt Neil's finger lightly trace his face.

"I love that warm flush in your cheeks," Neil whispered. His fingers now began to trace Todd's lips. "And those lips, so soft and warm." He slowly leaned towards Todd, taking his hand away to run his fingers through Todd's hair. "And your hair, so smooth, like silk." He leaned in farther, staring straight into Todd's eyes, and kissed him. Todd's heart stopped for a fraction of a second, then sped up at twice the speed it was beating at before. Todd had never expected Neil to return his feelings; Neil had talked about crushes and previous girlfriends, so Todd never suspected that he could be gay! Despite his elation from realizing that Neil returned his feelings, Todd held back. He stopped himself from wrapping his arms around Neil, as he longed to do. He let Neil direct him, just going along with what Neil was doing. Neil sensed Todd's restraint, and pulled back.

"Come on Todd! Just let yourself live for once! Carpe Diem!" he shouted, raising his arms into the air. Todd still hesitated, staring at Neil, debating whether he should just go ahead and do what he longed to to to Neil, or just play it safe and wait for Neil to do something. Neil finally just pulled Todd towards him sharply, smacking their lips together. Todd squirmed and fought against Neil at first, but he soon gave in and relaxed into Neil. Todd threw his arms around Neil and pulled him even closer. He ran his hands through Neil's soft hair, then traced his jawline lightly with his fingers. Neil ran his tounge around Todd's lips, encouraging him to open his mouth. Todd let his lips part, and let his tounge find it's way into Neil's mouth. While he was doing this, he let his hands explore the curves of Neil's body. When they finally broke apart, both were breathing heavily.

"I... I love you Neil," Todd stammered out after a few moments of silence. Neil remained silent, which was unusual for him. Todd looked at him in panic, terrified that he had just given his heart to Neil, only to have it returned battered and bleeding.

"Oh, I'm sorry Todd! Of course I love you too! I was just thinking, I'm sorry," he spit out quickly. Todd sighed with relief. Soaring on this rush of adrenaline and endorphins, Todd decided to be even more daring.

"Oh, I don't think that's good enough," he said sarcastically, "I think you'll have to find some way to make it up to me." Neil raised and eyebrow at Todd, looking very sexy.

"Well, I think I have a few ideas," he said, ending the statement with a funny, but still sexy, growl. He made sure he "apologized" to Todd thoroughly...


End file.
